A resistive random access memory (ReRAM) has a problem that an operation voltage needed for the resistance change of a ReRAM cell is high in setting operation and in resetting operation. In order to apply a high voltage to the ReRAM cell, it is needed to set the area of a peripheral circuit to be wide, which causes costs of the ReRAM to increase. Such a high voltage applied to the ReRAM cell can also cause problems of breakage of a resistance change film and a leak current between word lines.